


Star-Light

by SilverRosesAndDragons



Category: In Other Lands | The Turn of the Story - Sarah Rees Brennan
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-09
Updated: 2020-11-09
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:00:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27465316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverRosesAndDragons/pseuds/SilverRosesAndDragons
Summary: Elliot and Luke stargazing.
Relationships: Elliot Schafer/Luke Sunborn
Comments: 2
Kudos: 24





	Star-Light

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic on Ao3! So if you hate it, please say it a little nicer than that.  
> But also, constructive criticism is welcome.
> 
> Thanks for reading. Hope you enjoy.

_ Luke must be outside, _ Elliot thought. He definitely wasn’t in the cabin, and it’s not like there was anywhere else for him to be this late.  _ Well, _ he figured, _ I might as well go check. _ He went out onto the porch, closing the door behind him. Luke was lying in the grass in front of the cabin. It was way too cold for any sane person to be out here, nonetheless laying on the ground. What was Luke even  _ doing?  _ He might as well ask, he supposed. “Hey, loser. What’re you doing?”

“Oh, hey,” Luke replied, seeming to have just noticed that Elliot had come out. “Com’ere.”

“Why should I go further out in the cold? You should come back inside instead,” Elliot complained, but went to his boyfriend anyway. Luke reached up a hand toward him, and Elliot took it, only to be yanked onto the ground himself. He suddenly found himself lying on his back next to Luke, their shoulders touching. “Not fair. You’re not allowed to use your warrior strength on me,” Elliot pouted, looking over at him, though he was secretly pleased. When they had first started dating, Luke had been awkward and uncomfortable. Unsure of himself. But now he was much more comfortable when they were together: comfortable with himself and with Elliot. He was more sure of himself (which Elliot wasn’t actually sure was a good thing, considering how big Luke’s ego was already), and it showed in his actions and words. He would joke around with Elliot and make fun of him sometimes. Elliot would never admit that he liked it. And, of course, Luke no longer jumped at the brush of a shoulder or the touch of a hand.

Luke rolled his eyes. “Oh, please. You’re just as strong as I am. You could have resisted if you’d tried,” Luke said. And Elliot had to admit that he was probably right. Not about Elliot being just as strong, Luke was definitely still stronger, but about Elliot having been able to resist if he’d wanted to. Since they started dating, Luke had turned Elliot into an athlete, and he hated to admit that he sort of liked it. But he was still no warrior, because fighting was a barbaric way of asserting dominance and solved nothing, so Luke still had an advantage over him. “Anyway, look.” He nodded his chin toward the sky.

Elliot looked up and saw stars. So many stars. More stars, even, then there were at the Border Camp or the Sunborn’s family home. And the stars were so different from the ones he had seen growing up in Britain. There was not a single constellation here that looked the same as the ones he had grown up with. The stars made different patterns across the sky, and as he looked up at them, he realized that he didn’t know any of the constellations here, or the myths that went with them. How had he missed astrology when he researched the different cultures here?

Elliot shivered as a cold gust of wind went by, and Luke wrapped a wing around him before he could complain. “Beautiful, huh?” Luke commented, sounding a little too happy with himself for finding something that made Elliot shut up for more than five seconds.

“Yeah. Beautiful,” replied Elliot honestly. He lay there staring at the stars a moment longer, then asked, “Do you know any constellations? They’re all so different from the ones in England.”

“Are you telling me you’ve been here six years and there’s something you still haven’t studied?” Luke teased. Elliot simply nudged him in the shoulder. Luke pointed at the sky. “That one’s an elven warrior, fighting off that troll. And there is her harpy companion, fighting off another troll. And that is their human friend, running into the middle of a battle unarmed,” Luke said. When Elliot looked over at him, he had a big goofy grin on his face.

“You made all that up!” Elliot accused.

Luke turned to grin at him. “So? Whatcha gonna do aboutーHey, don’t elbow me!” Luke protested, but he was laughing and so was Elliot, and they were wrestling in the grass like children, the closest Elliot ever got to fighting. Neither of them could stop laughing, and Elliot was no longer cold, here in his boyfriend’s arms. Happier than he’d ever imagined he could be.


End file.
